


Christmas Party

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kisses, Late Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Septiplier - Freeform, plans being backfired, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Jack goes to LA for a little christmas party with the gang





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in 2k15 and I just forgot about it, so, FORGIVE THE BAD WRITING

Jack was in L.A for a Christmas party that Mark Ryan and Matt hosted. Felix, Jack and ken were invited over for the party. But what Mark didn’t know what surprise Ryan and Matt were about to pull.

Felix had just arrived. Jack, Ken, Mark, Ryan and Matt were talking to each other about how mad they were about their game of overwatch. Felix quickly joined in on the conversation.

“So, what did the other team do?” Felix asked them.

“UGH! One of their team mates was a hacker! He fooled us into thinking he was on our team, but then he killed all of us with one hit!” Jack raged, all of the others reactions were pure rage of how frustrated they all were.

“That guy should go and burn in the seven pits of hell” Mark grunted.  
 Matt and Ryan walked in the kitchen. They got Felix’s attention and he walked to them.

“What is it?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Okay, so, we thought what would be fun is when us three and Ken walked out of the living room, we will a mistletoe on the door frame. They talked a bit and then they returned to the living room. They played for a bit until finally the time came. All of them but Mark and Jack walked in the kitchen, they called the two of them and they stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

“Wait! What is that? Could that be mistletoe!?” Felix acted horribly as he pointed to the mistletoe that was above the two. “You know what that means right?” The two glared at Felix and the both of them sighed. Mark turned and pecked Jack on the cheek, Jack shrugged before looking up above the man’s head.      

“Speaking of mistletoe…” Jack then pointed above Felix and Ken and then laughed. “’You two know what that means’!” Jack mocked as he looked to Felix who had a betrayed look on his face.

“What!?” Felix exclaimed as he looked to mistletoe and then top Ken and sighed. Ken offered his cheek toward Felix with a smug look on his face and Felix lightly pecked him on the cheek. Mark and Jack walked toward the both of them and brought them in a big hug.

“Bro-mance!” Jack and Mark sang slightly, all of them laughed before they ended to hug.


End file.
